Time delay slows the transfer of information, and time is money. Without time delays, messages would arrive the moment they are created, obviating interception of said messages. When instructions or information needs to be given quickly, there is no quicker way than instant.
The speed of light has always been a limiting factor in communication, and so when communication happens instantaneously many benefits materialize from the data transmission, such as encryption is no longer necessary because there is no physical way to intercept an instantaneously transmitted message. Stock trades, response times, any instance where improving awareness and response times can improve lives.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for transmitting data instantaneously so that the time it takes to communicate is no longer an issue.
The present system utilizes quantum entanglement in a communication system. Quantum entanglement is when two particles, such as two photons of light, act together in an entangled system. The particles behave like one object even though they are physically apart.